The Real Feelings
by Tanuma Chan
Summary: Semua orang menganggap pernikahan adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan tapi tidak dengan ku, nama ku Naruto Uzumaki aku telah menikah dengan Hinata Hyuuga, dia memang gadis yang manis. tapi apa aku sanggup melupakan masa lalu."kumohon tetaplah berada di sampingku sampai aku menyadari perasaan ku yang sebenarnya".
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Feelings**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno

Warning :Typo,ooc, gaje, ide aneh dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya

Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance, drama.

" : Langsung, ': Dalam hati

Rated : T semi M #wkwkwk

The Real Feelings by Tanuma Chan

Kalau Gak Suka, Tekan aja Tombol Back. OK!

 **_Happy nice reading,,** **O_O"_**

 **Jangan Lupa review ya^,v"**

Suara music beriringan mengiringi pesta pernikahan di kediaman Uzumaki . Suasana di kediaman Uzumaki pun di liputi kebahagiaan yang mendalam, para tamu juga menatap kagum pada mempelai, sang mempelai pun ikut tersenyum bahagia membuat para tamu menjadi iri.

"Mereka serasi sekali ya"

"iya, mereka pasangan yang sempurna"

Begitulah ucapan para tamu yang hadir, Hinata yang kebetulan lewat hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Seandainya saja bisa seperti itu" gumam Hinata membayangkan pernikahan impiannya.

Acara pernikahan pun akhirnya berakhir, hinata memasuki kamar pengantin, sebelum masuk ke kamar Hinata memandang ragu pintu kamar pengantinnya, setelah beberapa menit Hinata pun memantapkan hatinya dan membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata pelan, namun tidak ada sautan dari Naruto yang sekarang sudah berstatus menjadi suaminnya.

Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang dengan perasaan lelah baik fisik maupun batin. Hinata memandang seseorang yang bersurai kuning sedang tidur membelakanginya.

"Gomen-ne Naruto kun, ini semua salah ku" ucap Hinata sambil membelai surai suaminya.

Setelah Hinata terlelap Naruto lantas terbangun dari tidur palsunya dan melirik Hinata yang tidur disampingnya.

"Seharusnya Sakura lah yang sekarang jadi istriku dan menemani hari-hari ku, bukannya kau Hinata" ungkap Naruto sebelum terlelap.

 **Flash back**

Musim gugur melanda Konoha, banyak orang yang sering menghabiskan waktunya ditaman, hanya untuk sekedar melihat bunga sakura maupun piknik bersama orang yang mereka sayangi.

Memang musim gugur di Konoha sangat indah.

Di salah satu pohon sakura, tampaklah seorang pria yang bersurai kuning memeluk gadis bersurai pink, mereka tampak bahagia.

"Naruto lepaskan aku, aku malu disini banyak orang" pinta sakura yang melihat semua orang sedang memandang mereka.

Sang Pria tampak tidak ingin melepas pelukan orang yang disayanginya "Tidak akan Sakura, Aku menyayangimu".

Naruto pun mencium sakura, yang dicium pun refleks memukul pundak Naruto.

"Itaiii.., Sakit tahu" akhirnya Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Suruh siapa kau Hentai?" rajuk Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura merajuk, pura-pura pergi.

"ya udah, aku pergi saja" ucap Naruto pergi

Sakura hanya cemberut "Kenapa dia tidak membujukku" emerald Sakura pun melirik Naruto yang pergi menjauhinya, segera sakura lari memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto tersenyum samar " kenapa kau meninggalkanku Naruto, apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya Sakura penasaran .

"Tidak" Naruto lantas menggapai wajah dan mengecupnya sekilas

Tiba –tiba Naruto berlutut sambil mempersembahkan cincin bermata safir yang indah.

"Will you marry me?"

Sakura terkejut plus haru dengan perlakuan Naruto dan lantas menganggukkan kepala tanda ia setuju.

"ayo ikut aku"Naruto menarik tangan Sakura

"kemana?"Tanya Sakura bingung

"kau akan ku kenalkan dengan orang tuaku"Naruto pun membawa Sakura ke kediamannya.

Sesampainya di kediaman Uzumaki, Sakura hanya bisa terkagum-kagum melihat bangunan yang besar nan megah yang diketahui sebagai tempat tinggal Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura memasuki kediamannya yand disambut hangat oleh seorang wanita yang diyakini sebagai ibu Naruto.

"hai bibi, Watashiwa Sakura Desu" salam Sakura dengan sopan

Kushina pun membalas sapaan Sakura kemudian menatap Naruto

"Naruto kau tidak lupa hari ini kan?"

Naruto mengernyit bingung, "emang hari ini hari apa?", 'apa kaasan sudah lupa, ini kan hari minggu'

Kushina menepuk jidatnya "haduh, bukan itu maksud kaasan Naruto"

Hinata yang mendengar keributan langsung bergegas ke sana, Kushina yang kedatangan Hinata bersorak riang.

Kushina pun mengenalkan Hinata pada Sakura "nah Sakura, kenalkan ini Hinata calon istri Naruto" ucap kushina genit pada anaknya yang belum connect pada ucapan ibunya.

Sakura yang mendengar penuturan ibu Naruto langsung pamit "bibi, aku pulang dulu ya" ujar Sakura dengan senyum terpaksa di wajahnya.

Naruto yang melihat kepergian Sakura langsung mengejarnya, sedangkan Kushina dan Hinata terlihat bingung tingkat akut.

"Sakura tunggu!" teriak Naruto

"hubungan kita sudah berakhir Naruto" sakura pun berlari menjauhi Naruto dengan berurai air mata,ia merasa saat ini hidupnya telah hancur karena orang yang ia sayangi akan menjadi milik orang lain.

 **Flash Back off**

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: hay, oh ya mungkin di chapter selanjutnya rated M. Semoga suka ya^^.

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.**

 **Review kalian adalah sumber kekuatanku^^**

Thank's for read my story,,.

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter Selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Real Feelings**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno

Warning :Typo,ooc, gaje, ide aneh dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya

Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance, drama.

" : Langsung, ': Dalam hati

Rated : T semi M #wkwkwk

The Real Feelings by Tanuma Chan

Kalau Gak Suka, Tekan aja Tombol Back. OK!

 **_Happy nice reading,,** **O_O"_**

 **Jangan Lupa review ya^,v"**

Matahari belum terbit, kebanyakan orang-orang masih tidur sampai pagi menjelang tapi sepertinya aturan itu tidak berlaku bagi Hinata Hyuuga yang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi.

"ngggh" lenguhan sang gadis yang belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Mata amethyst sang gadis melirik jam yang ada di sebelah kanannya yang menunjukkan pukul 05.00, ia segera bangkit menuju dapur dengan mengikat dua rambutnya.

"yoosh, saatnya beraksi"ucap hinata.

Dengan langkah riang ia mengambil panci dan bahan masakan yang diperlukan. Namun dia teringat sesuatu kalau dia tidak pandai memasak.

Ia pun tertunduk lesu menuju kamar untuk kembali tidur. Saat hendak memejamkan mata Hinata teringat perkataan Ino sahabatnya "selamat atas pernikahan kalian, aku tahu kalau kamu masih polos hinata, tenang saja ini kan sudah Zaman modern semua sudah serba canggih, kalau kamu mau nganu-nganu sama si Naruto Baka itu Tanya aja sama mbah Google. Oke!^^.

Hinata langsung tersadar dan mengambil handphone nya yang ada di meja.

"yeey, mbah Google kali ini kaulah penyelamat ku" sorak Hinata gembira sambil loncat-loncat.

Tanpa Hinata sadari Naruto sudah bangun dari tadi dan menonton aksi konyol Hinata yang hampir membuat Naruto terkikik geli, apalagi melihat penampilan Hinata yang sekarang mengenakan baju kelinci, sandal kelinci,plus rambut indigonya yang di kucir kuda membuat Hinata terlihat manis di mata Naruto.

"oke mbah Google, tolong carikan masakan enak dong" ujar Hinata.

Hinata mengklik pencarian dan kemudian mbah Google menjawab " menampilkan hasil dari DONDONG"

"bukan mbah" teriak Hinata pada smartphone nya

"menampilkan Hasil dari EMMBEK".

Hinata tambah frustasi, ia menatap handphone nya dengan kesal.

"iih, mbah rese, hmm.. jangan-jangan mbah ga tahu masak ya?"

Google menjawab "Menampilkan hasil dari TEMPE"

"TEMPE, apa itu mbah?"

Google pun menjawab " tempe itu berasal dari Indonesia yang terbuat dari kacang kedelai yang di permentasi"

"ooh.." Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"tapi mbah, ngomong-ngomong mbah suka sama tempe ga?"

"suka dong, aku kan Omnivora"

Hinata pun menyadari sesuatu "loh, mbah Google kita kok jadi ngobrol, mbah Google apa ga kerja?"

Google membalas " kamu sih Tanya mulu kerjanya, ya udah aku mau kerja dulu. Bye"

"oke mbah kerja yang rajin ya" Hinata menutup mesin pencarian dan bingung ditempat.

"oh ya, sepertinya ada yang kurang?"

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian dia akhirnya sadar dan kebali membuka mbah Google.

"mbah, jadi aku masak apa nih"

Belum sempat Hinata mengklik pencarian ternyata handphone nya lowbat. Hinata tambah frustasi dan segera ke dapur untuk mencari ide lain.

Naruto yang dari tadi menyaksikan tingkah Hinata hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau Hinata itu ANEH. Saat Hinata keluar Naruto bangun dari tidur palsunya dan segera mengambil smartphone nya . mata Safir nya memandang sedih ke layar Handphone.

"sakura aku merindukan mu, dimana kamu berada dan kenapa tidak menghubungiku"

Naruto terduduk di tepi ranjang mengingat perpisahannya dengan sakura disaat Hinata datang untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dan sekarang sudah genap 2 bulan sejak hari itu. Lelah dengan pikirannya Naruto pun memejamkan mata melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

Semua menjalani aktivitas mereka masing-masing , Naruto yang kembali ke alam mimpi sedangkan Hinata sudah stan bye di dapur.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan?" pikir Hinata bingung sambil mondar-mandir."oh, iya!" Hinata mengambil buku "cara menjadi isteri idaman" yang diberikan Ino kemarin.

'Ternyata buku aneh ini berguna juga' pikir Hinata. Hinata membolak-balik buku dari Ino.

Hinata mengerutkan bibirnya ke atas "apa aku harus membacanya?". Hinata pun membaca buku dengan kyusuk.

Tugas –tugas pokok seorang isteri yang baik:

 **1)Masak makanan dengan bumbu cinta.**

Hinata menyerit bingung, " Dari mana aku dapat bumbu cinta?" setaunya sih bumbu masakan Cuma gula dan garam, siapa juga sih yang buat bumbu aneh seperti itu, Hinata hanya melongo bebek memikirkan itu, lagi pula dia kan ga bisa memasak. Dengan santainya Hinata pun melanjutkan acara membacanya.

 **2)Sapalah suamimu dengan senyum semanis madu**

 **3) pakailah pakaian yang sexy**

"what?" Hinata melihat penampilan nya yang sekarang dari atas sampai bawah. 'sepertinya sexy itu tidak cocok dengan ku" pikir Hinata.

 **4) ikat dia dengan pesonamu**

Setelah membaca kalimat no.4 Hinata dengan cepat menutup buku aneh itu. Dan tanpa sengaja menemukan buku memasak di dapur.

"kok kamu baru muncul sih, kan aku ga perlu repot kayak tadi" ucap Hinata dongkol pada buku yang baru ditemukannya.

"oke lupakan, saatnya aku memasak" ucap hinata. Senyum mengembang di bibir Hinata seakan ia sedang dapat jackpot mendadak, Aura kebahagian pun terpancar ke seluruh sudut kediaman Namikaze.

Tak terasa matahari sudah terbit di langit konoha.

Hinata memandang meja makan yang sudah tersaji berbagai makanan "menyiapkan makanan, cuci piring sudah. Hm .. apa lagi ya?" Hinata berusaha mengingat apa yang kurang.

"hmm.. aku harus bangunin Naruto-kun" Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar dan membuka pintu perlahan-lahan.

"uuft, ternyata Naruto masih tidur" Hinata mendekati Naruto yang tertidur pulas

"uumm, Naruto-kun bangun nanti kamu terlambat kerja" Hinata terus menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto

Dengan perasaan kesal naruto menjawab "iya-iya, dasar cerewet" . Naruto pun bangkit dari tidurnya, ia pun mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi "apa kamu tidak kerja hinata?"

"kerja kok, aku masuk jam 08.00" jawab Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan pakaian kerja untuk Naruto.

"ini kan udah jam 07.45, apa kau tidak terlambat?" Tanya Naruto heran melihat Hinata belum bersiap-siap.

"hahaha.. jangan bercanda Naruto-kun, ini masih jam 07.00" ungkap Hinata melirik jam tangannya

Naruto menepuk jidatnya "hadeh,nih lihat" Naruto menunjukkan jam tangannya ke Hinata. Di jam tangan Naruto menunjukkan 07.46

"jam tangan mu pasti sudah rusak!"

Hinata masih terus memandang jam tangan Naruto "Benarkah?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya untuk kedua kalinya "IYA HINATA-CHAN" ucap Naruto.

Hinata pun mengambil handphone nya dan melihat jam yang ternyata sudah jam 07.46 "haduh, aku terlambat" teriak Hinata yang langsung lari ke kamar mandi

Naruto hanya melongo melihat kelakuan isterinya yang sudah semakin aneh. Tak mau larut dengan pikirannya ia pun berniat melanjutkan tidur cantik nya namun"eh, aku kan juga harus kerja" Naruto pun lantas menggedor pintu kamar mandi "Hinata buruan nanti aku terlambat".

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N : Makasih atas dukungannya ya. Maaf kan aku ya di chapter ini belum ada rated M nya. Soalnya Virus rated M belum singgah ke pikiran ku. Maaf juga karena aku update nya telat soalnya tanggal 13 juni ini aku ujian kenaikan kelas Dan oh iya selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi umat islam seluruhnya.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya^^

 **Review kalian adalah sumber kekuatan ku^^**

Thanks for my story

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


End file.
